Musings
by juliette729
Summary: One Shot - Esme reflects on her family as they start out in a new city. Post BD.


**I was in a mood to be inside of Esme's head, I had written another piece from her POV and enjoyed it. It was a short idea that had come to me while thinking on a plot line for another longer story. **

**Hope you enjoy and remember this is all Stephenie Meyer's. I own nothing. (wish I owned Jasper though, sigh, I guess that's her's too huh?)**

The door that headed out to the garage slammed shut, and I was suddenly left with silence. I smiled at the sound. The morning had been a bit hectic. Carlisle had left early for his new job at the local hospital. He had been there a few weeks and was enjoying his work as usual. The 'kids' had all spent the past two weeks getting settled into our new home, however today was the first day of school. Since we were starting all over in a new city, well, that meant high school again.

This time was a bit different. This had possibly been the longest stretch between schools. The last time the majority of them had attended high school was in Forks. So much had happened since then; our lives had changed in ways we could never have imagined. Who would have thought our immediate family would have gone from seven to ten of us before we moved on? Edward had found his mate and by a miracle we had welcomed a child to the family. Our alliance with the wolves also had had an impact, Jacob was now as much family as Bella and Nessie.

I relished the quiet stillness after the noisy production that getting them out of the house had caused. Everyone was excited and antsy,the night had been spent in anticipation. The morning had dawned with Alice going throughout the house barking out orders on clothing, loathing all the choices Bella was making until finally my newest daughter gave in and let Alice pick her clothes. Bella preferred simple ensembles, jeans and a t-shirt perhaps. However, she was kind and compassionate and understood the joy Alice got from picking her clothing. This morning Alice had done well for Bella: a simple, stylish pair of jeans and a beautiful antique cardigan with floral embroidery.

Jasper and Emmet had started the previous evening playing their usual game of chess, with their own rules and board. That led to an arm wrestling match that quickly got out of hand. I had to abruptly stop them before any more furniture beyond the coffee table got smashed. Rosalie spent a few hours preening in front of her vanity until she also joined in my fussing at Emmett. She had heard the crash of wood and had quickly made Emmett promise to replace my table. Alice just gave Jasper a stern look and floated back up stairs.

Edward was on and off the piano most of the night with Renesmee at his side. Bella was quietly looking over the course schedules that had been sent to the house the previous week, making sure her daughter had almost every class with some member of the family. This would be the first time Nessie would be attending school. Edward and Bella, for the most part, along with the rest of the family at various times, had taken charge of her schooling. Bella would never state it in so many words, but I knew she was nervous for Renesmee. This would be her first attempt at blending in to society with the rest of the family. I don't think Edward was too interested in hearing the human boys' thoughts about his daughter, and I sincerely hoped he would keep his temper in check. Emmett was delighted at the prospect of having to set straight any boy that he thought was being too forward towards his niece. I had to remind both of them to behave themselves and not scare the humans on the first day of school. Renesmee was excited. She had spoken of nothing else for weeks and had quizzed her aunts, uncles and parents pertaining to their experiences in high school, especially her mother's human experiences.

I looked around at the mess that was once my clean and orderly home. Bits of paper were scattered, left over from everyone reviewing the new school rules and schedules. Emmett had of course left his backpack once again, which meant he would more than likely throw his books in with Rose's and carry the bag for her today. A jacket was left on the back of one of the overstuffed chairs, and the few remaining pieces of my once lovely coffee table were left to be dealt with before Carlisle got home.

There was piano music all around Edwards's instrument, and my dining table was littered with the sketches and fabric samples from Alice's and Rose's latest project. Bella's worn, flat copy of_ Wuthering Heights_ was on the floor next to another armchair and lamp. I went through the kitchen towards the utility room to pull out the objects of my trade, the cleaning supplies.

As I passed the unused fridge, I paused. We might not use the fridge, but over the years that had not stopped my granddaughter's artwork from decorating it. When we had moved to our new home, I had lovingly packed all of her artwork pieces and reassembled them here. There was the crayon drawing of a wolf, done in russet tones. In her delicate hand writing below it was the name Jacob. There were green drawings of the forest that had surrounded our home in Forks. When Renesmee had gotten particularly fond of bright colors, she had sat in the garage while her Aunt Rose worked on the fleet of cars there and drew pictures of Alice's yellow Porsche and then Rose's newest red BMW convertible.

She had drawn a bear for Emmett one afternoon while he was babysitting, and it had turned out more like a teddy bear. There was a sunset picture she had drawn one evening after spending the day with her parents in their favorite meadow. My mind wandered to the box tucked away in my closet upstairs where I stored all the handmade Mother's Day gifts from Nessie.

I sighed and gathered my supplies. I removed the evidence of my rowdy boys. Carlisle would surely notice the table's absence, but I had learned he was less frustrated with our sons when he couldn't necessarily see the evidence of their behavior. My mind wandered briefly to the son that I had given birth to. How much would he have been like the three sons and possibly one day, grandson-in-law, that I now had? Would he be easy-going like Jacob or loud and boisterous like Emmett? Would he be quiet and contemplative like Jasper or talented like Edward?

I smiled to myself as I reflected on each member of my family. At one point in my life I felt as if I had nothing and so I tried to end that life;now I had a large family. I was surrounded by love. I sighed in contentment as I placed my supplies back into their cupboard and drifted upstairs to my drawing table.

Renesmee's and then Bella's birthdays were coming up next. Bella still adamantly refused to celebrate hers. There were a few renovations and updates we had all decided needed to be made to this house when we moved in. I had decided we would start with Renesmee's room as a present for her. I was now working on a new blueprint drawing for her room. Edward and Bella had decided to take her out for the weekend, along with Jacob. The rest of us were going to be the construction crew. I worried over the size of the closet and the paint colors and fabric samples for a few hours, losing myself in the things that my granddaughter would love.

I heard the purr of car engines as two cars turned into our new driveway, winding themselves through yet another forested path. My children were home from school. I rolled my prints and smiled to myself as I made my way downstairs to greet them and ask about their day and classes. I knew the early evening would be a bit loud until everyone drifts away into individual past times. Homework would eventually be completed as well to keep up the charade of their younger age. As much as I loved the quiet, I really preferred the noise and sometime minor destructions. It reminded me of what I have. Just don't tell them that, especially Emmett. Edward was the first through the door, and he grinned at me and whispered, "Never."

**If you liked it, loved or loathe it, let me know it. Please review!**


End file.
